Bicho de Sete Cabeças
by Happys-M.M
Summary: Se correr, o bicho pega. Se ficar, o bicho come.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Essa fic se passará lá pelo ano de 3020, então algumas coisas estarão diferentes. Para entrarem no clima, só imaginem um mundo totalmente decadente e devastado... Lindo, não? XD**

**N/A2: Essa fic terá algumas coisas como linguagem pesada, violência e cenas de sexo. Dps não diga que eu não avisei! XP**

CAP. I – O SILÊNCIO QUE PROCEDE O ESPORRO.

Ele olhou para os homens á sua frente. Eram três, vestiam sobretudos idênticos e um deles lhe apontava uma arma. As paredes estavam manchadas com o sangue.

_Com o sangue da mãe dele._

- Então... – Disse um dos filhos da puta, acendendo um cigarro. – Matamos?

- É claro. – Disse o da arma, preparando o gatilho. Sesshoumaru não se mexeu.

- Então, moleque? – Perguntou o terceiro. – Não vai implorar?

- Foda-se! – Disse Sesshoumaru com voz firme.

O homem acertou-lhe no rosto com a arma. Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue escorrer em sua bochecha, mas não reclamou.

- Vou lhe ensinar a respeitar os mais velhos! – Mirou de novo a arma. _Faça logo, idiota!_, pensou. Só queria que eles o matassem e fossem antes que o irmão chegasse...

Mas Sesshoumaru não tinha uma história muito feliz com chances. O homem estava quase atirando, quando uma voz vinda lá de baixo chegou até eles.

- _Chegueei! _

O homem que lhe apontava a arma arregalou os olhos e Sesshoumaru fechou os dele, amaldiçoando todos os deuses e demônios do mundo. O do cigarro sorriu sinistramente.

_Não, Inuyasha..._

Quando Inuyasha chegou, a casa estava silenciosa. Nada anormal.

- Chegueei! – Berrou.

Esperou que sua mãe lhe chamasse de algum cômodo, mas isso não aconteceu. Franziu o cenho, andando até a cozinha.

A cozinha estava perfeitamente limpa e organizada, como sua mãe gostava. Mas estava vazia.

- Mãe? – Chamou do hall. Silêncio. – Sesshoumaru?

Curioso, subiu as escadas em caracol, chamando a mãe e o irmão e sem obter resposta. Teriam saído?

Não. Sua mãe não teria deixado a casa destrancada, e certamente teria avisado ou deixado Sesshoumaru em casa, para espera-lo. E para onde eles poderiam ir, afinal?

- Mãããe? – Chamou pela décima vez. Tudo bem, agora ele estava ficando preocupado.

Da última vez que aquilo acontecera, ele e Sesshoumaru ainda eram muito crianças e sua mãe havia tido uma crise. O irmão saiu para buscar ajuda, e ele encontrara a mãe desmaiada no corredor do segundo andar.

A possibilidade de que aquilo pudesse ter acontecido de novo fez seu coração parar por um minuto.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, decidindo que se fosse, ele não iria deixar Sesshoumaru resolver tudo sozinho de novo.

Subiu o resto dos degraus e andou pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto da mãe. A porta estava entreaberta, e ele entrou lentamente, com medo do que poderia encontrar.

A parede estava coberta de sangue.

- INUYASHA, SAI DAQUI!

Ele ouviu uma pancada surda á direita. Alguém lhe puxou pelo cabelo e um braço forte lhe deu uma chave no pescoço.

- Mas que moleque chato! – Disse uma voz que ele nunca ouvira.

Inuyasha olhou para cima, tentando ver o rosto do ser bruto que o segurava. O homem gigantesco, com olhos vermelhos e pequenos, lhe sorriu em uma fileira de dentes amarelos.

- Ei, garoto! – Disse. Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, querendo desviar daquele sorriso.

Então, ele teve um vislumbre de sua mãe na cama, cercada por vermelho. Vermelho nos lençóis e no chão. O mesmo vermelho da parede.

Mas antes que ele pudesse absorver mais da imagem, o homem girou com ele, tapando sua visão.

Havia mais dois homens no quarto, e cercavam Sesshoumaru, que se levantava com visível dificuldade. Sangue pingava de seu rosto.

- Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha se debateu, tentando se soltar.

O irmão mais velho, de quatro, levantou a cabeça ao ouvi-lo. Seus olhos estavam nublados, mas entraram em foco quando chegaram a Inuyasha. Uma sombra passou por seu rosto.

- Seu idiota! – Sussurrou ele.

- Ah, que maravilha! – Disse o terceiro erguendo as mãos. – Vamos fazer o serviço completo!

- Larga ele! – Disse Sesshoumaru raivosamente.

- Cala a boca, fedelho. – Disse o da arma, erguendo Sesshoumaru pelo colarinho. – Quem decide aqui somos nós, NÃO USE ESSE MALDITO TOM CONOSCO!

Sesshoumaru acertou-o entre as pernas. O homem caiu no chão, gemendo por entre os dentes cerrados e xingando.

Talvez fosse o choque por ver um moleque de doze anos fazer algo tão absurdo, mas nenhum dos outros dois agiu a tempo.

Sesshoumaru apanhou a arma no chão e acertou o homem que segurava Inuyasha. Agarrou o irmão pela manga da camisa e os dois desabalaram pelo corredor.

- VÁ ATRÁS DELES, IDIOTA! – Berrou o que levara o chute.

O único que ainda estava de pé finalmente acordou do torpor e saiu atrás deles.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha desciam a escada aos saltos. Inuyasha ainda estava muito impressionado com o que vira, e tentava acompanhar a correria do irmão.

Já Sesshoumaru só pensava em sair daquela casa e levar Inuyasha o mais longe dali possível. Ele ainda segurava a arma na mão, e sentia o coração dar saltos mortais no peito. Estavam quase alcançando a porta...

- SESSHOUMARU! – A voz de Inuyasha soou desesperada em seus ouvidos.

Sesshoumaru virou rapidamente e viu o terceiro homem segurando seu irmão pela barriga. Apontou a arma.

- Larga ele. – Disse firmemente.

- E se não largar? – Respondeu o homem, com uma voz esganiçada. – Você não sabe usar isso!

- Acho que o seu amigo lá em cima pode provar que eu sei. – Disse Sesshoumaru. – Agora larga o meu irmão, antes que eu acerte uma bala no meio dessa sua cara horrorosa.

Houve uma pausa. O homem suava, e lambeu o lábio inferior, estreitando os olhos. De repente ele sorriu e o sorriso fez Sesshoumaru sentir um frio na espinha.

Em um movimento lento, ele pôs Inuyasha no chão e o pequeno garoto correu até Sesshoumaru, que não desviou do homem.

- Inuyasha, abra a porta. – Disse ele. O caçula correu para obedecer.

- Ah, merda! – Disse Inuyasha.

- O que?

- Está trancada! - Sesshoumaru suspirou. Uma risada deliciada chegou até eles.

O homem que Sesshoumaru chutara vinha descendo lentamente a escada. Tirou o molho de chaves do bolso da calça e sacudiu-o para Sesshoumaru.

- Me dê isso, seu filho da puta! – Disse o mais velho raivosamente.

- Você matou o Gikun! – Disse ele. – Você o matou, seu fedelho desgraçado!

O coração de Sesshoumaru parou. Ele apertou os lábios. _Ele mereceu! Merda, fico muito feliz por estar morto!_

- Me dê as chaves. – Disse por fim, mas o homem sacudiu a cabeça. – Agora, infeliz! – Disse um pouco mais alto, mas o homem voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru mandou tudo pro inferno e apertou o gatilho. O homem das chaves caiu rolando as escadas e as benditas chaves escorregaram em direção a eles. O outro homem avançou e para Inuyasha tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Num segundo, Sesshoumaru se atirou em direção ás chaves, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem se jogou e o agarrou pelos tornozelos. Sesshoumaru atirou as chaves em direção á Inuyasha, e o mais novo agarrou por puro reflexo, já que sua mente parecia ter travado.

- SESSHOUMARU! – Gritou sem saber por quê.

- SAI DAQUI! – Gritou Sesshoumaru de volta. – SAI DAQUI AGORA!

Inuyasha virou-se e meteu as chaves na porta. Sua cabeça era um vazio total e ele sentiu as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto como se fosse algo em outra pessoa.

Abriu a porta e correu para a rua escura. Estava chovendo e ele ouviu o disparo dentro da casa.

Enquanto corria, sentiu algo pesado no peito e o choro o tomou tão de repente que o assustou. O desespero o assolou e ele correu o máximo que podia, sem querer saber pra onde.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. II – ÁS DE COPAS.

Ele tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça pela boca, vendo-a formar uma nuvem fraca e cinzenta e desaparecer no ar úmido.

Estava tarde, mas era na madrugada que a diversão começava. Ainda assim, luzes piscavam em letreiros coloridos e janelinhas nos edificios decadentes.

A franja prateada escorregou para seus olhos, e ele a afastou com um movimento de cabeça.

Botou o cigarro na boca e desencostou do muro em que estivera, pondo-se a andar pelos becos enlameados da pior parte da capital japonesa. Levantou a gola do sobretudo. Havia chovido a pouco e ainda estava frio, mas ele não ligava para o frio.

Tragou mais uma vez e deixou a fumaça escapar pelas narinas. Sorriu, lembrando-se de Jakotsu torcendo o nariz enquanto dizia "Sabia que isso mata?". É claro que Sesshoumaru sabia.

Mas não estava dando a mínima.

Virou uma esquina e deparou-se com um edifício grande, velho e obviamente cheio. Uma música suave e uma iluminação aconchegante vinha de lá. Uma placa em néon vermelho dizia "**Paraíso Perdido". **

Sesshoumaru jogou o cigarro no chão e esmagou-o com o pé, dirigindo-se para a porta de entrada, onde um segurança com o dobro do tamanho de um homem normal encarava mortalmente qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e atravessou a porta, chegando ao já bem conhecido hall de entrada.

Era um ambiente deliciosamente feminino, com paredes douradas, carpete e cortinas vermelhas. Sofás lilases e mesas de pinho escuro se espalhavam desordenadamente.O pianista tocava _blues e _uma multidão de homens de todos os tipos misturavam-se ás mulheres precariamente vestidas, que rodavam o salão á procura de clientes.

Sesshoumaru atravessou o hall, ignorando os olhares famintos que muitas delas lhe lançaram.

- Boa noite, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse Kohaku formalmente, retirando o sobretudo do recém-chegado e expondo seu braço mecânico, mas ninguém prestou atenção. Próteses eram fichinha naqueles tempos.

Sesshoumaru acenou-lhe com a cabeça e o garoto não tentou impedi-lo de subir as escadas.

Ele percorreu o corredor do segundo andar,escuro, em contraste com a iluminação lá de baixo. Nos quartos,homens e prostitutas ignoravam as portas descaradamente abertas.

Chegou á uma porta dupla no final eentrou sem cerimônias.

Lá dentro estava ainda mais escuro. Apenas algumas velas em uma penteadeira não deixavam que a penumbra fosse completa.Ela nunca gostara de luz.

Uma janela no outro extremo do quarto o deu uma visão da cidade envolta na névoa.

- Estava esperando você.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu os olhos para uma mesa redonda de madeira, posicionada em frente á enorme cama de casal, nos fundos do quarto.

Lá estava ela,linda em um corpete negro, estilo vitoriano, com os longos cabelos negros presos em um coque informal. Parecia concentrada em suas cartas de _tarot_ e as chamas dançantes das velas faziam sombras em seu rosto

- Bem... – Sesshoumaru suspirou, andando até a cama e recostando-se nas muitas almofadas, ficando meio deitado, meio sentado. – Estou aqui.

- Demorou a vir. – Disse ela inexpressivamente, ainda concentrada em suas cartas.

- E acaso espera que eu peça desculpas?

- Não.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. O cheiro da pele dela chegou a ele; cheiro de rosas mortas e que estava impregnado pelo quarto.

- Goshinki esteve aqui. – Disse ela. Sesshoumaru flexionou os dedos mecânicos, sentindo o aço estalar.

- Você se deitou com ele? – Exigiu ele, friamente.

- Não. Ele não suporta ser tocado. – Disse ela, calma. – Ele vem,bebe, conversa e vai embora.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a duramente. Ela virou as últimas cartas e recostou-se, finalmente olhando para ele.

- Ele veio tentar me fazer falar sobre você. – Disse ela, como se não tivessem parado de conversar. – Parece achar que você tem alguma espécie de plano diabólico para acabar com ele.

Sesshoumaru quase sorriu. Goshinki não passava de um maldito paranóico, mas não podia culpa-lo depois de tudo que havia feito ao homem.

Ela se levantou e foi até ele na cama. Além do corpete, vestia uma calcinha minúscula. Sesshoumaru não se moveu e sua expressão não mudou quando ela sentou sobre ele, pondo uma perna de cada lado.

Ela pôs as mãozinhas pálidas no peito dele e inclinou-se. Sesshoumaru puxou o palito de madeira que segurava o coque e os cabelos cairam sobre os ombros delgados e pálidos como um véu de cetim negro.

- Você quer me dizer o que está planejando? – Perguntou ela suavemente. Seus olhos escuros cintilavam de desejo. – Ora. Você está sempre procurando problemas. Todo mundo sabe.

- E você é a mais imunda dos anjos da guarda. – Disse Sesshoumaru girando os olhos. Ela sorriu. – Não é da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo, não é pra conversar que venho atrás de você.

- Meu preço está ficando mais alto, Sesshoumaru. – Disse ela diminuindo o sorriso.

- Você sabe que eu tenho dinheiro, Kikyou. – Respondeu ele, acariciando os braços de porcelana frágil.

- Não é de dinheiro que eu estou falando. – Disse ela séria.

- Então? – Indagou Sesshoumaru sem mostrar um real interesse. Kikyou encarou-o em silêncio.

Então, ela levou lentamente a mão aos lábios vermelhos. Pôs os dedos dentro da boca e tirou dela uma carta de baralho, que virou para Sesshoumaru.

Era um ás de copas.

Sesshoumaru riu suavemente.Tomou-lhe a carta molhada de saliva e atirou longe. Levantou a mão mecânica e fez menção de acaricia-la no rosto.

No último momento, desviou para a nuca e puxou o cabelo macio com força, fazendo Kikyou gemer e fechar suavemente os olhos. Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente. E o sorriso foi uma mistura de desejo, raiva e dor.

- Sua bruxa de quinta... – Sussurrou ferinamente.

Kikyou olhou-o, e os lindos olhos escuros estavam úmidos.

Apesar disso, ela sorriu. Acertou um tapa na mão de Sesshoumaru e ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, aproximando o rosto do decote dela.

Deslizou lentamente a língua pelos seios brancos, saboreando a pele macia.

Kikyou suspirou e apoiou o queixo na cabeça dele, aceitando a carícia. Duas lágrimas grossas rolaram de seus olhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:devido a um problema no computador, eu tive que apagar e editar d novo a fic! XP mas eu tenho asreviews guardadas, então dá pra agradecer! XD**** obrigado, eh msm mt bom recebê-las! XD**

**ashley-inu:como vc pôde ver, sesshy naum morreu MSM! XD pode continuar com as reviews! huhuhuh X)**

**nathbella:ah eu AMU o sesshy! ele eh mt perfeito! XD q bom q vc gostou, continue comentando!**

**EngelyMalfoy: putz, garota soh vc msm pra comentar em td fic minha! XD valeu msm! bjs**


	3. Chapter 3

CAP.III - FREAK IT OUT.

- _Kagooome! – _O sussurro veio acompanhado de mais uma pedrinha na janela.

Kagome abriu os olhos, contrariada, amaldiçoando sua vida.

Jogou a coberta longe e andou até a janela dupla que dava pra a sacada de seu quarto.

O vento frio da madrugada acertou-a em cheio, e a garota de 15 anos reprimiu a vontade de correr de volta pra cama.

Forçou a vista nublada pelo sono e passou os olhos pelo jardim da casa; era bastante espaçoso e algumas lamparinas no chão impediam que a escuridão fosse total.

Um barulho vindo debaixo da sua janela chamou-lhe atenção.

Três silhuetas se debatiam semi-ocultos por uma cerejeira, entre as quais se destacava uma conhecida cabeleira prateada.

Bem, lá estavam eles...

- O que foi? – Perguntou aborrecida.

- Kagome, socorro! – Veio a voz sofrível de Shippo; o menino de dez anos aproximou-se da janela. – O Miroku e o InuYasha tão bêbados de novo, e a Kaede tá lá na sala, se pegar eles vai matá-los!

- Ai! – Kagome passou raivosamente a mão no cabelo negro. Aquela já devia ser a décima vez naquele mês! Ela tinha teste amanhã, pelo amor de Deus!

- O que eu faço, Kagomee? – Indagou Shippo com voz chorosa.

- Calma, Shippo, eles vão ter que subir por aqui. – Kagome disse num tom mais calmo para tranqüilizá-lo. – A gente já fez isso antes, certo? Não vai ter problema. – Sim, e da última vez o cretino do Miroku vomitara na _sua_ cama... – Você vai ter que ir pegar a escada! Tá lá no galpão, traz ela que eu seguro. A gente dá um jeito de subir esses dois...

- Certo! – Disse Shippo abandonando o choro e assumindo posição de soldado em uma missão importante.

Shippo saiu correndo atrás da escada e Kagome pôs-se a pular o murinho da sacada para espera-lo, concentrando a atenção nas duas figuras embaixo da árvore,que tinham permanecido alheias á conversa.

- Maz gue droga, _ik_ eza árvore amaldizoada... – Kagome distinguiu a voz pastosa de Miroku, que aparentemente se enroscara nos galhos da árvore.

- _Ik _maz gue merda, Miroku, _háháháhá!_, dá tudo girandooo... – InuYasha saiu de seu esconderijo, deu dois passos inseguros e caiu sentado na grama, rindo escandalosamente.

- InuYsha! – Chamou Kagome o mais baixo que pôde. Só a possibilidade de Kaede pega-los já fazia-a sentir um frio na espinha...

- Mas guebosTA DE ÁRVORE... – Miroku começou a se debater freneticamente e a alterar o tom de voz. InuYasha aumentou as risadas, dizendo algo como aquela ser a nova namorada do Miroku.

- Miroku, pare de gritar! – Kagome sussurrou enquanto olhava preocupadamente para os lados.

Miroku debateu-se violentamente e caiu no chão com um banque; sentou-se muito rápido, com um galho preso da manga do casaco, uma cara completamente estúpida.

InuYasha começou a socar o chão, e a própria Kagome teve de colocar a mão sobre a boca para abafar as risadas. De repente, InuYasha começou a uivar, apontando dramaticamente para o céu.

Quando Kagome estava prestes a ter uma crise de riso, Shippo apareceu, arrastando uma escada com o dobro de seu tamanho, e os próximos minutos se passaram com Miroku tentando acertar a escada na sacada, um Shippo tentando ajuda-lo e correndo sério risco de ser atingido e InuYasha deitado na grama.

O simples fato de terem conseguido subir sem caírem deu a Kagome a certeza de que Buda protegia _mesmo_ os bêbados e as crianças.

- Olá, Kagome! – Disse InuYasha abrindo os braços e jogando-se em cima dela. – Agui eztamoz,novamente...

- Ai, InuYasha, cuidado... – Disse Kagome depositando-o cuidadosamente na poltrona.

- Ah, Kagome! – Começou Miroku indo até a cama, amparado por Shippo. – A Shika não me ama maiz! Minha vida _ik _acabou...

Miroku estava sempre brigando com uma das namoradas; chorava como se fosse o fim do mundo, corria atrás da dita cuja e inevitavelmente, ia afogar as mágoas no boteco do Jirenji. E InuYasha, ...bem, ele não precisava sequer de um motivo pra beber.

- Eu já de disse, Miroku _ik _– Começou InuYasha levantando e cambaleando até o banheiro, seguido de perto por Kagome. – A Shika dá brava por causa da Suy._ik A_manhã ela volda ao normal... Vozê devia der ido, Kagome, foi divertiiido _ik._

E sem prévio aviso, debruçou-se na privada e botou pra vomitar. Kagome, solidária, segurou sua cabeça.

- Argh, que nojo! – Disse Shippo aproximando-se. – Olha só pra esses idiotas, não dá pra acreditar...

- O idiota agui é vozê, pirralho! – Berrou InuYasha. No quarto, Miroku chorava e xingava Shika. – Eu eztou aprendendo com a dor! – InuYasha começou a rir e teve outro acesso de vômito. – Agora jega! – Exclamou, tentando se por de pé, mas foi mal sucedido e caiu sentado no chão.

Kagome quase gritou com medo que ele batesse a cabeça. Decidiu que era melhor encerrar a noite por ali mesmo, antes que Kaede ouvisse o barulho ou Miroku repetisse a performance na sua cama.

- Certo. Shippo,leva o Miroku pro seu quarto e joga ele embaixo do chuveiro. Você já sabe como fazer isso, né?

- Ah, pode deixar comigo! – Shippo correu pro quarto para tirar Miroku dali. Kagome passou por InuYasha e foi ligar o próprio chuveiro. – Boa noite, Kagome.

- Boa noite, Shippo! – Respondeu a garota.

Quando decidiu que a água estava satisfatoriamente fria, aproximou-se de InuYasha, mas foi repelida.

- Ah, não! Eu zei o gue vozê pretende, maz eu não vou tomar banho frio!

- Nada disso, InuYasha, a água tá quentinha! – Sorriu Kagome.

- Verdade?

- Siiim! Venha, venha! - Kagome puxou-o pela mão até o chuveiro e empurrou-o lá dentro.

- Aaahh, Kagome, zua mentiroza!- Começou InuYasha fazendo menção de sair, mas Kagome empurrou-o de volta.

- Bem, o que você estava esperando? Você está completamente bêbado, isso é um absurdo, InuYasha! - InuYasha começou a deslizar pela parede do boxe; bêbado ou não, sabia que o sermão ia começar. - Você tem noção que eu tenho teste amanhã e to perdendo uma noite preciosa de sono pra tomar conta de você, seu irresponsável, você não tem um mínimo de consideração por mim!

Kagome pegou a toalha de mão e foi dar um jeito na sujeira em torno de sua privada.

– Você é muito egoísta, imagina o que iria acontecer se a Kaede pegasse vocês, ela podia ter um ataque, ela não anda bem, você não pensa nisso! Se o Shippo não estivesse aqui; que tipo de exemplo você e o Miroku tão dando pra ele!

Kagome pegou a toalha que estava no pendurador e voltou para o boxe, pronta para dar uns bons tapas em InuYasha, o maldito egoísta...

Mas sua raiva se dissipou quando ela viu InuYasha sentado no boxe, abraçando as pernas e com o rosto abaixado entre os joelhos.

- Desculpa, Kagome. – A voz dele saiu abafada e perfeitamente sóbria.

Ela sentiu aquele aperto no coração.

- Tá, InuYasha. – Disse desanimada. – Tá aqui a toalha, termina de tomar banho, ok? Eu deixei aqui aquele pijama que você me emprestou. - E Kagome se afastou, sem agüentar mais ficar olhando pra ele.

Quando fechou a porta do banheiro, e as lágrimas começaram a descer e ela lutou pra abafar os soluços. Ela já estava tão cansada de ser responsável por todo mundo...

Toda aquela situação era muito estressante, e ela só queria que alguém estivesse ali pra consola-la.

_Por que você tem que complicar tudo, InuYasha?_

- Kagome? – InuYasha chamou cautelosamente. Se ela estivesse dormindo, ele não queria acordá-la.

- To aqui.

InuYasha foi até a janela e viu Kagome sentada na sacada, de costas para o quarto, com as pernas penduradas. Saltou agilmente e estendeu as roupas molhadas no telhado; a calça jeans folgada e a camisa preta, para então sentar ao lado dela.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos.

- Você não disse que tinha teste amanhã? – Começou InuYasha.

- Ah, eu fiquei sem sono. – Foi a resposta. – E eu já estudei bastante, também.

- Hm...

Novamente, não disseram nada. O barulho das cigarras rasgava a noite e o vento frio parara, sinal de que não faltava muito para amanhecer.

- Hei, lembra quando a gente era criança... e fugia de casa pulando essa janela? – InuYasha indagou sorrindo.

- É mesmo! – Riu Kagome, lembrando-se dela mesma, InuYasha e Miroku atravessando aquele mesmo jardim para mergulharem na escuridão da avenida. – Nossa, parece que foi há décadas!

- É. Parece. – A voz de InuYasha pareceu carregada. Kagome encarou-o.

Todos que conheciam InuYasha viviam divididos entre admiração constante e total desaprovação. Ele era famoso por sua rebeldia e petulância, gostava de arrumar encrenca e causar tumulto. Um malandro que não ligava pra nada.

Kedeo trouxe pra casa uma tarde, maltratado pelas ruas,arisco e desconfiado. Cheio de raiva por si mesmo e pelos outros.

_Quanto tempo faz isso, InuYasha?_

InuYasha sempre se recusara a falar do passado, e o que Kagome sabia, descobrira por terceiros; o pai, o famoso gângster Inu no Taisho, a mãe assassinada e o irmão que morrera ao salva-lo, fato pelo qual InuYasha nunca se perdoou.

Kagome perdera os próprios paisem um tiroteio no bairro onde morava, e Kaede a chara na rua, pedindo comida na frente de um restaurante. Vida difícil. Ela podia dizer que entendia muito bem de perdas.

- Por que você tá me olhando tanto, hein Kagome? – A voz desconfiada de InuYasha quebrou seu fluxo de pensamentos.

- Ah, não é nada! – Respondeu ela sorrindo constrangida. – Nada mesmo.

- Sei... – Disse InuYasha.

Subitamente, InuYasha saltou da sacada e aterrissou fofamente na grama do jardim. O sol já estava surgindo e o céu tinha tonalidade azul e roxa.

InuYasha virou-se para Kagome.

- Vem, pula!

- Você tá louco? – Disse a garota fazendo-o rir. – O que você tá pretendendo com isso?

- Vamos fazer igual ao que fazíamos quando éramos pequenos! – Respondeu InuYasha abrindo os braços. – Pular a sacada e correr pela avenida!

- Mas InuYasha... – Disse Kagome vagarosamente, sem conseguir evitar sorrir daquela idéia. – Nós estamos de pijama, sabe...

- E daí? – Disse o garoto. – Ah, Kagome, você tá precisando se soltar um pouco! Você tá ficando careta!

- Eu não to! – Respondeu ela emburrada. – E eu tenho um teste daqui a pouco...

- Ah, mas que saco, a gente volta rápido! – InuYasha olhou-a com cara de cachorro pidão. – Por favor, Kagome, vai ser tããão legal!

Kagome ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, então pulou a sacada também. InuYasha agarrou-a no ar.

- Yes! – Disse ele sorrindo. – Radical!

- Não acredito que eu to fazendo isso... – Disse Kagome enquanto era puxada em direção á cerca.

InuYasha riu e correu com ela em direção á avenida iluminada pelo sol nascente.

**N/A: Tah ai o cap. 3, desculpem a demora mas avida tem andado complicada. Pra kem keria saber o q aconteceu com o InuYasha, tah ai. Tlz dps eu conte os detalhes sobre akela fatidica noite. ) Hm...daki os cap. vaum ficar maiores. **

**Obrigado por tds as reviews e deixm mais! X)**


End file.
